


Carmisi Drabbles

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Carmisi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Light Angst, Post-injury, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: This is a collection of Carmisi drabbles that had previously been part of a bigger drabble collection.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Carmen
Kudos: 2





	1. "I loved them first"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/170854827852/carmisi-i-loved-them-first-and-you-let-go

Sonny froze as he walked back into his living room, staring at Carmen, who was entirely unaware as she popped a Rolo in her mouth.

“Babe,” he said quietly, coming around the lounge so he could see her properly.

“Mm?” She responded, placing the empty wrapper on the coffee table.

“Are they…” he paused, eyes narrowing slightly, “my Rolo’s?”

“Oh,” Carmen frowned at the offending wrapper before looking up at Sonny with a shrug. “I found them in the pantry.”

“You ate my Rolo’s.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement – an accusation.

“I guess so?” She said with a laugh, like she couldn’t see the betrayal. “I’ll buy you some more.

“ **I loved them first,** y’know,” he grumbled, plonking himself down beside her on the lounge.

 **“And you let go of your chance,”** she teased, pulling him in against her chest as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I was saving them!”

“For what?”

“I dunno. For a bad day,” he said with a petulant shrug.

“I’ll buy you some more,” she repeated, pulling him with her as she laid down. “Okay?”

He sighed dramatically before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Okay,” he said with a soft smile.


	2. Valentines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: light angst with a happy ending
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/170858347967/carmisi-valentines

Sonny sighed as he stepped into his dark, empty apartment, toeing his shoes off at the door. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t upset at having to spend Valentines day alone, but after Carmen told him she thought the whole holiday was, in her exact words, _a load of crap_ , he agreed to do the double shift, cancelling his restaurant booking.

He was about to make his way into the kitchen when the light from the balcony caught his eye. He was sure he hadn’t left it on – it had been a long time since he’d bothered stepping out onto the tiny landing that the real estate agent had advertised as a balcony.

As he drew closer, he noticed the light was flickering, unsteady, more like a small fire than a light bulb. His stomach fluttered uncomfortably as he reached for the gun on his belt, hand resting on the cool metal as he made his way to the sliding door.

Just as he reached the window, a gust of wind blew in, causing the sheer curtain to blow toward him. He jumped, heart hammering in his chest.

“Shit,” he heard Carmen mutter as the light dimmed a little outside, and he felt relief sweep over his entire body, heart still beating wildly against his rips.

“What are you doing out there?” He called softly, but clearly not softly enough, as his question was followed by something shattering and a litany of curses. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she called back, voice strained, before appearing at the door, pushing the curtains aside. “Yeah, fine, although you’re short one wine glass, now.”

She looked nervous, hands behind her back as she shuffled from foot to foot, barely meeting his eyes.

“I don’t care how many wine glasses I have,” he said with a laugh, cupping her cheek gently. “Why are you so on edge?”

“Happy Valentines day,” she whispered, pulling away from him to shove a small package into his hands, still not meeting his eyes.

“What happened to Valentines Day being a ‘load of crap’?” he teased before tearing at the wrapping paper.

Inside was a black silk tie with a subtle navy and cerulean pattern woven into it. The material felt expensive – more expensive than anything else he owned.

“Wow,” he breathed out, looking up at her with wide eyes. “Thanks. I, erm…Wait here.”

He half ran to his bedroom, yanking the tie he was wearing off so he could replace it with the new one. He made sure he looked presentable before rummaging through his top drawer for the small red box he’d stashed away to give to her after Valentines day.

“Happy Valentines day,” he said quietly, sounding somewhat breathless as he made his way to her, handing her the box.

Her hands fluttered tentatively across the velvet before opening it, her breath catching as her eyes rested on its contents.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered before pulling him into a crushing hug. “Thank you.”

She pulled back, fingers ghosting across the simple gold heart locket before she opened it. Inside was the first picture they ever took together, their faces pressed together, her face scrunched up with laughter while he grinned at the camera. His heart fluttered nervously as he tried to gauge her reaction.

“Not too sappy?” He asked, hoping his lightness didn’t betray how nervous he was.

“Perfect,” she whispered, handing it to him so he could place it around her neck for her. Once he was done, she tugged at his sleeve, pulling him out onto the balcony. “Come.”

Once outside, he could smell it. Homemade Alfredo, and definitely his Ma’s recipe.

“How did you–”

“I called in a favor,” she said with a shrug, looking away shyly. “Your mom was more than happy to help me out.”

“She won’t even give me that recipe,” he grumbled, but leaned in for a kiss anyway, brushing her lips lightly with his own before pulling her chair out for her to sit. “What’s all this for?”

“Valentines day,” she said with a shrug, before sighing. “And an apology. I didn’t mean to upset you when I said I’m not fond of the holiday. I didn’t realize it meant that much to you.”

“It doesn’t,” he said, shrugging when she threw him a disbelieving look. “I’m a fan of tradition, okay? I can’t help it. But I don’t care about the day, really. I care about you.”

“I care about you too,” she said quietly, smiling softly. “I can handle celebrating Valentines day if it makes you happy.”

“You make me happy.”

The smile he received in return was damn near blinding, even in the dim light from their only lasting candle, and he realized then that he wanted to see her smile every day, for the rest of his life.


	3. Sonny Talks to the Squad About Proposing to Carmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff, humour
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/170896097997/sonny-talks-to-the-squad-about-proposing-to-carmen

“I’m gonna do it,” Sonny said suddenly, throwing his pen down on his desk.

“Do what?” Amanda asked, quirking a brow at him as she pressed her pen to her lips.

“Propose. I’m gonna propose.” As he said it, his stomach swooped with nerves.

“Yeah? Good for you, man.”

“You gonna take her somewhere fancy?”

“I…Hadn’t through that far.”

“It’d better be nice. You know how girls are,” Fin said with a teasing grin, abandoning his own paperwork to give the conversation his full attention. Sonny regretted opening his mouth.

“Carmen’s not…She’s different.”

“Everyone wants nice things, Sonny,” Amanda said, turning to look at Fin with a matching grin.

“I know that.”

“So, watcha gonna do?”

“I haven’t thought that far! I just…Blurted it out.”

“Well…How about her favorite restaurant, your best suit…”

“God, no, not in public,” Sonny said with a cringe, covering his face with his hands.

“Why not, man? Carmen’s not a girl to be ashamed of.”

“I’m not ashamed of her. She just wouldn’t–”

“She’s ashamed of you. That makes more sense,” Amanda said with a smirk, earning a laugh from Fin.

“ _No_ ,” Sonny breathed out, feeling a tension headache brewing already. “She’s understated. She’s not a fan of surprises or grand gestures or stereotypical romance, and she wouldn’t want an audience.

“She does nice things for me, because she knows I like them, but I stopped surprising her with flowers and jewelry and whatnot ages ago – she’s just not a fan of all that. She likes coming home to me, to a nice cooked meal, to a new pair of socks because I thought the pattern was cute and I knew she’d agree.

“She likes a quiet night in with her favorite food and a good book. She likes private romance, but not big, public gestures, y’know?”

“I think you found your answer,” Fin said with a shrug, eyes returning to his paperwork.

“What?”

“You just told us what she likes. So cook her her favorite meal, curl up next to her on the lounge, pull the ring out, and propose,” Amanda explained, tapping her pen against her desk.

“Just like that?” Sonny asked, face flushing slightly as doubt crept to the forefront of his mind.

“Just like that.”

“And what if she says no?”

“Seriously? Have you seen the way she looks at you? It’s like the sun shines outta your ass or something. You’re good,” Fin said with a wave of his hand, not even bothering to glance up.

Amanda snickered, but at the look of utter panic she must’ve seen on Sonny’s face, she smiled softly at him, nodding. “Trust me, he’s not just teasing. She loves you.”


	4. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/170898711762/domestic-carmisi

Carmen could hear Sinatra playing all the way from down the hall, the tune dulled by the walls that separated them, though unmistakably him. She felt certain, as she walked toward their apartment, that Sonny was cooking, swooping between pots and the bench, humming along to ‘Fly Me To The Moon’.

As she drops her keys on the stand beside the front door, she can hear him half singing to himself, and she feels the smile form on her face as a warmth fills her up. _Home. This is home._

“Smells amazing,” She calls over the music as she makes her way into the kitchen.

“Wanna taste the sauce?” He offers, holding out the wooden spoon to her.

She moans, just a little, at the rich, creamy sauce that hits her tongue. “It’s perfect.”

“You always say that,” he teases, nudging her with his hip as he returns to the pots.

“‘Cause it’s always true.”

He laughs, stirring the pot before dropping the spoon onto the bench in favor of wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. Caught unawares, she shrieks, gripping onto him so she doesn’t fall over.

“Honestly, you might kill me one day,” she teases, jabbing him in the chest, though allowing her to sway with her around the kitchen.

“Doubt it,” he whispers, leaning in to capture her lips.

“Mmm,” she hums against his lips, giving him another peck before pulling back. “I’m starving, so I hope you’re nearly done with that.” She raises her eyebrows, nodding in the direction of the stove.

“Yes, ma’am.” He straightened into a mock salute, causing her to roll her eyes, before he returned to the stove. “Go get comfortable. It will be on the table by the time you come back out.”


	5. Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/170933159332/carmisi-blind-date-they-already-know-each-other

Sonny sat, fiddling with the coaster on the table, wishing he’d taken the waiter up on his offer for a glass of water. His mouth was dry, and he was aware of the unsteady rhythm of his heartbeat inside his chest, stuttering every time he heard the bell of the door to the cafe jingle.

He hadn’t wanted to go on a blind date, but his friends had gone to so much trouble to set it up for him, and really, it had been such a long time since he’d even had time to think about dating, let alone actually go on a real, proper date, that he’d ended up agreeing. He kept telling himself it would be nice, even though it would almost certainly not go anywhere. The hours he kept were hard for anyone to manage.

As the door chimed again, Sonny’s head whipped up. The flutter of yellow material made his heart literally skip a beat, and he felt his stomach swoop in anticipation. It was her. It had to be. The bright yellow sundress was what he was told to look out for. He glanced down at his phone, checking the time - spot on 1:00 pm, just as promised. Punctual and beautiful.

As he looked back up, his nerves doubled. Carmen. His blind date was Carmen. And as she locked eyes him, her own gaze drifting down to the single pink rose in his hand, he knew it wasn’t just a coincidence. Beautiful, smart, charming, incredible Carmen was his blind date, and he had to bite back the groan he felt bubbling up inside him. There was no way she would want to go through with this.

“Detective Carisi,” She said pleasantly, flashing him a smile as he stood up, almost knocking his own chair over in his haste.

“Carmen,” he breathed out, moving around to hand her the rose and pull out her chair for her.

She laughed as she took her seat, and he felt his stomach roll, his heart hammering away, and he prayed she couldn’t tell how nervous he actually was. Was she laughing at him, or simply their situation?

“Ever the gentleman,” she said softly, a teasing lilt to her voice.

“S’how I was raised,” he said with a shrug, re-claiming his own seat.

“So how do you know Billy, then?”

“Friend of a friend from Fordham,” he shrugged again, making eye contact with the waiter he’d spoken with earlier.

“Ah, of course. I know him from University. We studied together. Only for a little while. I wasn’t studying to be a lawyer, but we remained friends.”

“Right,” Sonny said with a small nod, unsure of what else to say.

“So,” Carmen began once the waiter had taken their orders. “Blind date, huh?”

“Can it really be called a blind date if I already know you?”

“Sure it can. We weren’t expecting each other.”

He felt his stomach swoop again, sure that she was hoping someone else would show up and was simply being polite.

“Yeah, look…I’ll pay for this, and it can be just as friends, and we can pretend it never happened, if you’d rather?”

Her eyes narrowed on him, brow furrowed, and he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, picking at the coaster again for something to do.

“Why would I want that?”

“Well…I just…You were expecting someone else.”

“I didn’t know who I was expecting.”

“No, but you weren’t expecting me.”

An uncomfortable silence settled between them, and Sonny refused to look up and meet her gaze. Eventually, her hands covered his own, causing his eyes to shoot up in shock, more than anything else.

“I wasn’t expecting you. To be honest, I was expecting a disaster. You’re better,” she said softly, her expression open and honest.

“Yeah?” He asked, feeling hope ignite in his chest, his stomach fluttering with a different kind of nerves now, as he tentatively turned his hand over to link their fingers together.

“Yes,” she said with a firm nod, giving his hand a small squeeze before releasing it to take a sip of water. “You’re the highlight of my day, Sonny Carisi.”

Sonny felt as though his heart were about to burst as a face-splitting grin spread across his cheeks. His enthusiasm must have quelled her anxiety, because her smile grew from shy to exuberant, her whole face lighting up.

Sonny had never seen anything more beautiful.


	6. Married Before Canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/170934267932/carmisi-married-pre-canon

“Carisi, drop some files off at Barba’s office on your way home?” Liv asked, dumping a stack of files on his desk without waiting for an answer.

“Sure Lieu!” He agreed, glancing at the clock, eagerly checking how long he had left on his shift.

He could hear Fin and Amanda snickering, and snuck a look out of the corner of his eye. Amanda was leaning on Fin’s desk, nudging his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, and ignored them.

“You’re eager to go see Barba,” Amanda commented, feigning nonchalance as she sauntered over to Sonny’s desk.

He shrugged in reply, keeping his attention on the forms he was filling out in regards to their latest case.

“Why so eager, hm?” She prodded, perching on the edge of his desk, leaning in to catch his eye.

“Barba’s not so bad,” he said with a laugh, locking eyes with Amanda for a moment before looking back down at his half-filled form.

“Clearly, what, with how often you’re putting your hand up to go over there.”

“It’s not that often.”

“It really is,” Fin piped up.

“They have bets on what you do in your lunch break,” Liv poked her head out of her office to say, leaning against the door-frame to gauge their reaction.

“Fin reckons you two are already sleeping together,” Amanda said with a smirk, and Sonny felt his face heat up.

“Yeah, Amanda thinks you’re just fawning over him, bringing him lunch whenever you can,” Fin said with a laugh. “I think you’re better than that.”

“Erm, thanks?” Sonny said, trying his best to focus on his work instead of the teasing that had started up. His face was growing hotter by the second.

“So, which is it? Spill!” Amanda urged, shoving him playfully, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

“My bet’s on neither,” Liv said quietly, entering the room properly, and Sonny saw the soft, knowing smile on her face.

“Then you would be correct,” he said quietly, giving up on his paperwork in favor of gathering his belongings slowly.

“Nope. No. Nuh-uh. You’re not getting off that easily,” Amanda said, grabbing his arm.

“I’m married,” he said bluntly, using the shock caused as an opportunity to escape. He caught Liv’s eye on his way out, giving her a small, subtle nod, which she returned.

–

“Rafael in?” He asked, warmth filling him at the smile Carmen gave him on his arrival.

“Yeah. You can go right in.”

Sonny rapped lightly on the door to Barba’s office before opening the door.

“Paperwork,” he said, waggling the stack of files in his hand as he crossed the room to Rafael’s desk.

“I would thank you, but you’re stealing my assistant early,” Rafael grumbled, taking the files from his hand.

“You’re welcome,” he chirped, grinning at the fond eye roll he received from the ADA.

“All good?” Carmen asked as she shrugged her coat on.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said before swooping in to capture her lips. “Or else Rafael might get a show.”


	7. Caught in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/171048259757/carmisi-caught-in-the-rain

It felt like a split second between bright, sunny skies, to the sky literally opening up on her. Within seconds, she was soaked to the bone, and she still had a good ten minutes left of her walk home.

A small, frustrated groan left her lips as she ran a hand through her mess of curls, wincing at how damp and flat they felt.

Suddenly, a figure was by her side, and the rain was no longer hitting her head. She glanced up at the umbrella over her head before turning to look at its owner.

“Not much help now, is it, Detective?” She deadpanned, eyebrow raised.

“Better late than never,” he said with a small shrug, flashing her a smile.

At the sight of his dimples, she felt her sour mood dissolve instantly, and within seconds she was smiling back.

“Thought you could do with a ride,” he suggested, gesturing to his car that was parked illegally in front of them.

“Only if you’ll stick around for a coffee,” she suggested boldly, sliding into the passenger seat once he’d opened the door.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	8. “Is this okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: pre-smut, post-injury, fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/172440400457/carmisi-is-this-okay

Sonny traced his finger lightly up Carmen’s thigh, relishing in the gooseflesh left behind. She shifted slightly, inching a little closer to him, but didn’t look up from her book. He ran his finger along the waistband of her underwear, dipping a finger under the elastic briefly before letting it snap back against her skin, looking up at her for some kind of reaction. **  
**

“Sonny–-”

“It’s been two weeks, Carmen,” he complained, voice sounding whiny even to his own ears.

“And the doctor said no rigorous activity for at least a month,” she responded, voice stern, her eyes still not lifting from her book.

“I miss you.”

“I’m right here,” she said quietly, face softening before she placed her book down on her side table.

“You’ve barely touched me since you hugged me in that hospital bed.”

“Since you got shot,” she reminded him, brushing his cheek lightly with the back of her knuckles. “And I hurt you more.”

He caught her hand in his own, pressing a kiss to her palm, then her wrist, dragging her towards him as he pressed kisses along the inside of her arm, stopping at her elbow. “You didn’t.”

“I did,” she insisted, causing him to sigh.

“Yeah, you did,” he relented, “but I didn’t mind. I wanted you. I want you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” he said softly, propping himself up on his elbow, wincing a little as the skin around the bullet wound in his side stretched. “Kiss me.”

Carmen leaned in tentatively, cupping his jaw with both her hands as he reached up with his spare hand, pressing his fingers into her hair. She nudged her nose against his lightly before pressing a kiss to his lips, feather-light, before he pulled her in against him, deepening the kiss.

“Sonny,” she began, voice muffled by his lips as she pulled away. “I don’t think–-”

“I just wanna hold you, Carmen. Be with you. I wanna feel you,” he pleaded, sliding his hand down to her waist. “It fucking kills me to have you so close and yet so far”

Carmen sighed before reaching down, playing with the hem of his shirt. Slowly, cautiously, she lifted it up his torso, waiting for him to lean forward before pulling it over his head. “You tell me if I hurt you,” she warned.

Sonny nodded, fingers ghosting across her skin as she removed her own shirt. She leaned in, pressing her body against his, and he shuddered slightly, pulling her in closer as her breasts pressed against his chest.

“I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“You love me naked,” she teased, nipping at his collarbone before kissing him on the lips, much deeper than last time.

“I love you naked,” he agreed with a laugh, breath hitching as she sucked at his neck. “I love you always.”

“Shh,” she whispered, kissing along his collarbone and down his chest, resettling herself across his legs.

Once she reached his belly button, her fingers ghosted across the gauze covering his side before she pressed a feather-light kiss over the top of it.

 **“Is this okay?”** she asked, breath tickling the hairs below his navel as she reached for the waistband of his briefs.

“Yes,” he breathed out, letting his head fall back against the headboard with a thud.


	9. "I've been changed for good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: light angst with a happy ending, fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/172714989042/carmisi-ive-been-changed-for-good

“Do you regret being with me?” **  
**

Sonny knew the question seemed entirely out of the blue. He hadn’t quite meant for it to come out like that. There was meant to be some kind of build up, a discussion where the question seemed fitting, where it wouldn’t stand out starkly against the silence, boasting his insecurities.

“Of course not,” Carmen said quietly once the shock has worn off.

Sonny gave a small nod, his skin crawling with the awkwardness of the situation he’d put them in. It was supposed to be a nice weekend together, the first weekend he’d had off in ages. He wanted to be with her, be present, be everything he’d hoped he could be in a relationship if only his job didn’t demand his attention more often than not.

He let her take a hold of his hand, and gave her the softest smile he could manage; a smile he hoped told her he was fine, that he loved her, that this, right now, was all he ever wanted. The last thing he wanted was for his insecurities to feed her insecurities, of which he knew she had many, despite outward appearances.

He brought her hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles before holding her hand to his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered, running her thumb along his cheekbone. “Why would you think I had any regrets?”

Sonny sighed. He knew it was too much to expect no questions to be asked, not when he’d asked such a damning one himself.

“I’m sure this isn’t what you had planned for yourself,” he said quietly, pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand before dropping it. “I’m never here. Our schedule’s never line up. I can’t travel the world with you, I can’t take you on romantic getaways, I can’t even manage to be home for dinner most days of the week.”

Carmen paused their movie, turning to face him properly, her face pinched with concern. The sight of it made his heart ache. She should be smiling, laughing, moaning with pleasure on a private beach somewhere. Time off should mean a holiday, not two quiet days spent having quick morning sex and watching movies the rest of the day, with Sonny falling asleep on her more often than not.

“I had nothing planned for myself, Sonny. Not really. Not like this,” she said softly, taking his hand in hers again. “I never imagined I’d find someone I could fall in love with. I never imagined I’d want to share my life with someone. It was all about me…until I met you. You were funny, and ridiculous, and kind, and charming, and dedicated, and your heart was so big and so full of love and compassion. How could I ever want anything else?”

Sonny smiled, his throat growing tight as he looked down at their linked hands. He felt unworthy of the praise, but he couldn’t say that.

“I changed you,” he whispered, voice hoarse with the emotion he was trying to keep in check.

“I’ve been changed for good,” Carmen whispered back, giving his hand a small squeeze before pulling him toward her.

He followed her lead, allowing his head to rest on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes as tears threatened to fall.

“Where’s this come from?” She whispered against his ear, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“‘M just tired,” he said with an awkward shrug, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close.

“I chose you,” she said quietly, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “I knew what I was getting into when I chose to be with an SVU detective. Okay?”

He nodded, breathing in the comforting, familiar scent of her perfume. He felt undeserving, but he had to trust that she would make the right decision for herself, whether or not that included him.


	10. Playing Boardgames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: angst with a happy ending, silly angst
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/173353886117/carmisi-playing-boardgames

Carmen had known this would be a bad idea from the moment Sonny suggested it. Why she had agreed, she’ll never know.

Still, here they were at two in the morning, arguing over Monopoly.

“Sonny, you’re bankrupt,” Carmen shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. “You literally have no money left. I win.”

“No, that’s not how it works!” Sonny insisted, standing up from the floor as he gripped his hair in frustration. “You have to pay me when you land on my properties still!”

“Not when they’re mortgaged!”

“Yes, when they’re mortgaged!”

“Do not shout at me while you’re looming above me,” Carmen hissed, standing up for a little more leverage. “You should know better.”

Sonny snorted, face twisting into a half-smirk half-grimace as he turned away from her. “Don’t change the subject.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t such a stubborn ass.”

“Fine!” Sonny shouted, turning so his face was inches from hers. “You win the damn game. Happy?”

Without waiting for a response he stormed off, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

Carmen let out a frustrated, quiet scream, kicking at the coffee table, her heart hammering inside her chest, buoyed up by pure rage-fuelled adrenaline. She took a deep breath in before sitting back down on the floor, methodically sorting and packing away the pieces.

By the time the whole board was packed away, she’d calmed down, and her anger had been replaced by regret, guilt, and just a tiny bit of fear that Sonny was genuinely mad at her. Just as she placed the lid on the box she heard the bedroom door open. When she turned, Sonny was standing behind the lounge, eyes wide and a little watery.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, lips pulling downward as his forehead creased. “God, I’m so sorry.”

Carmen knelt on the lounge, relief flooding her as she reached up to cup Sonny’s cheek. “I’m sorry too.”

“No,” Sonny said, closing his eyes as he shook his head, hand coming up to cover hers. “I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that. Not over a board game. Not over anything, ever.”

“Hey,” she whispered, reaching up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I shouted too.”

“I’ve always been competitive,” he said with a small laugh, turning his head so he could kiss her palm. “It’s fine with my sisters. We grew up shouting at each other. But I shouldn’t–”

“It’s okay,” Carmen said with a small laugh, taking his free hand in hers. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

He opened his eyes then, smile soft and apologetic. “I love you.”

“I know,” she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you too. Also, I was right.”

He laughed, breath ghosting across her lips. “You always are.”


	11. Happy and Fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/173759840247/happy-and-fluffy-carmisi

Carmen had never imagined she could fall in love. Not really. She was far too independent for that. She loved her own space, loved escaping from people and just being alone; with nature, in her apartment, in a crowded space with her headphones on. Solitude was a comfort, one she didn’t think she’d ever be willing to give up.

When she’d started dating Sonny Carisi she thought perhaps she was making a mistake. He loved to talk, loved being around people, loved to socialize, to join in, to be a part of something. He was outgoing and extroverted and the complete opposite of Carmen. She liked him well enough, but that was it. She liked him, she didn’t want to hurt his feelings when this inevitably ended.

She surprised herself by continuously thinking of Sonny when she would normally want to be alone. She surprised herself by wanting his arms around her when she was sad. She surprised herself by texting him every time something good happened. The more time she spent with him, the more she wondered if perhaps she’d chosen right after all. Perhaps a part of liking someone, really liking someone, was wanting to share your aloneness with them.

It was late one night when it struck her. They were watching a movie, some old black and white Western that Sonny had insisted was good, but didn’t interest her in the slightest. So she’d allowed her mind to wander as they lay together, legs a tangled mess as they sprawled out from opposite ends of the lounge.

It was like a lightning bolt, the way it hit her – she was in love with Sonny Carisi.

She couldn’t believe it had taken her this long, that she hadn’t seen it before. He’d said it to her so many times, just casually, like the words meant nothing, and it had never occurred to her to analyze her own feelings on the matter. She liked him, she liked being with him, and he dropped ‘I love you’s in a way she simply couldn’t. He loved freely and she seldom loved at all.

But once the realization had hit her it seemed so obvious. Her heart felt so full, so heavy and simultaneously light. Her chest seemed to ache with the weight of it, but it was a good ache, an ache that made her feel complete.

“Oh my God,” She whispered, eyes filling with tears.

Sonny turned his head to look at her, face pinching with concern when his eyes set on her. “What’s wrong?”

“I love you,” she said, burying her face in her hands as a laugh bubbled up from inside her.

“What?” Sonny sounded so confused as he huffed out what may have been a laugh of his own, pausing the movie to scoot further down the lounge to her end.

“I love you,” she repeated, face still in her hands as tears spilled from her eyes.

Gently, Sonny took her hands in his, pulling them away from her face so he could lift her chin. He looked confused, and just a little bit sad, like he wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to react.

“Why are you crying?”

She laughed, shaking her head a little as she wiped her cheeks. “I don’t know.”

“Okay, I’m just gonna assume those are entirely happy tears to protect my own ego.”

“They are,” she assured, leaning in to wrap her arms around his neck, drawing his face towards hers. “Entirely happy tears.”

She pressed her lips to his, a warmth spreading throughout her entire body. She cupped his head, deepening the kiss for his a moment before pulling back.

“Hold on,” Sonny said, lips still hovering near hers. “Are you telling me…are you saying you only just realized you love me?”

She nodded, grinning as she brushed their noses together.

“Wow,” he said with a laugh. “Like, I kinda assumed you’d already come to that realization.”

“I don’t love quite so freely as you,” she said softly, pressing their lips together.

“For the record,” he mumbled against her lips before pulling back to look her in the eyes. “I love you too.”


	12. “I’ve spent all this time wondering and worrying about you. You didn’t think of me once?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: angst, emotional hurt/comfort, somewhat happy ending
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/173793736922/carmisi-ive-spent-all-this-time-wondering-and

Sonny had only been back in the precinct for five minutes after being pulled off his latest undercover mission. He was filthy, and exhausted, and sore, and all he wanted to do was go home, have a shower, and crawl into bed indefinitely.

Five minutes was apparently all it took for word to travel because suddenly he was faced with a concerned looking Stone and an angry looking Carmen.

Stone headed straight for Liv’s office, shooting Sonny an apologetic smile. But it was Carmen he was worried about.

“Where the hell have you been,” she hissed, not caring that all eyes were on them.

Sonny swallowed, taking her arm to lead her into the hall. “Undercover. I can’t…it’s still an ongoing investigation, no one was meant to know–”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

Sonny was sure the guilt must have shown on his face, but Carmen’s expression didn’t soften at all.

“You didn’t think to notify your girlfriend that you wouldn’t be around for a couple of months?” Her voice was rising in both pitch and volume, and Sonny couldn’t help but flinch. “You didn’t even think to call me the second you got back to let me know you were alive?”

“I’m sure you would have known–”

“Don’t tell me what I know and don’t know,” she snapped, folding her arms across her chest. “Don’t you dare–”

“Carmen, it was sudden, I didn’t have time to…I couldn’t have told you, even if I’d wanted to. No one could know. Only the Lieu knew where I was.”

Carmen stared him down for a moment before her expression softened into something much sadder, something that pulled at Sonny’s heart. For the first time since he went undercover, he felt somewhat human again. He almost wished he didn’t.

 **“I’ve spent all this time wondering and worrying about you,”** she said quietly, her voice wavering just a little. **“You didn’t think of me once?”**

“I did,” he responded quickly, perhaps too quickly, judging by the look she threw him. “I really did. I just…it’s hard. I can’t…” He sighed, dropping his head. “I need a shower, and I need to sleep for about a million years. But if you’ve not quite given up, I’d like you to be there when I wake up?”

Her face softened just a little at that, and she nodded. “Fine. But next time, you tell me. You always tell me.”

He nodded, relaxing just a little bit as he reached out to link their fingers. “I promise.”


	13. “I have a feeling we should kiss.” “Is that a good feeling or a bad feeling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/175356997047/83-i-have-a-feeling-we-should-kissis-that-a

Watching the sunset from one of the nicest balconies in New York City was a luxury on its own. But with Carmen beside him, bathed in the last rays of the days light, Sonny couldn’t think of anything more beautiful.

And he nearly said so, stumbling over the opening of what would have been a sentence if his internal filter hadn’t caught up on time. Still, he felt his face heat up in a way that had nothing to do with the sun, or the alcohol he’d consumed, and everything to do with the way Carmen was looking at him, expression soft and eyes sparkling.

She turned her body towards him, elbow resting on the bannister, hip cocked out to the side, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from raking over her body, taking in every way the blue material of her dress hugged all the right places.

When his eyes came back up to her face he was sure she was standing closer, close enough that if he just leaned in…but no, he couldn’t think about that. Instead, he swallowed hard, turning his face to gaze out across the city, watching as the lights slowly dotted the streets. The sky was a perfect mix of purple and blue, caught in the city haze that some detested, but he found beautiful.

And it was beautiful to him, truly, but right now all he could think about was the fact that Carmen was still beside him, body angled towards him, and he couldn’t quite manage to get his heart to slow down.

Slowly, he turned to look at her again, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Somehow, she seemed closer again. So close he could smell Barba’s cologne on her from when they’d hugged earlier. Another thing to focus on, to distract him from how badly he wanted to kiss her.

He turned to face the door, towards the thrum of music and laughter inside. “We should go–”

“I have a feeling we should kiss,” she whispered, taking hold of his wrist lightly, thumb brushing across his pulse point.

The thought that she was toying with him flashed through his mind. He was sure she’d be able to feel the rapid beat of his heart where her thumb was resting. “Is that a good feeling or a bad feeling?”

She leaned in close enough that he could feel her breath ghosting across his face, could smell the wine and a hint of something like cinnamon on her breath.

“The best feeling in the world.” He barely heard her, her words so light they seemed to carry with the breeze, before she pressed their lips together, gentle and soft.

Without even thinking he cupped the back of her head, drawing her closer, revelling in the way her hands came to settle at his waist, to wind around his back, to pull him in as their kiss deepened.

Watching the sunset from one of the nicest balconies in New York City was a luxury, alright. But kissing Carmen was a dream come true.


	14. “Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/175365010092/17-your-lips-are-so-soft-i-could-kiss-them-all

Sonny woke up to a soft kiss pressed to his jaw, just below his ear. He hummed contentedly, leaning into the contact. Soft lips connected with the corner of his mouth this time, and he angled his face downward, brushing their lips together before pressing in for a chaste kiss.

It was as they broke apart that he allowed his eyes to flutter open, smile breaking out across his lips as he locked eyes with Carmen, big pools of gorgeous brown, crinkled at the edges.

“Morning,” she whispered before pressing another quick kiss to his lips.

“Morning,” he rasped, reaching out to cup her cheek.

He ran his thumb across her cheek before pressing another kiss to her lips, this one a little deeper, a little more passionate. He rolled towards her, not breaking contact as he pulled her body flush against his, hooking his leg over hers.

“Steady,” she muttered with a laugh, breaking away to grin at him, dazzling as ever.

“Your lips are so soft,” he murmured, letting their lips brush again just a little. “I could kiss them all day.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, but her smile told a different story.

“Unfortunately for you, I don’t have a day off,” she said quietly, pressing one final kiss to his lips before sliding out of his grasp and out from under the covers.

He groaned at the loss of contact, a rush of cool air hitting him before the blanket came down again, cocooning him in warmth. Still, it wasn’t the same without her.

“Call in sick,” he said quietly, propping himself up on the pillows so he could watch her get dressed

She rolled her eyes again, shaking her head, though her smile was still fond as ever. “A luxury I don’t have.”

“I’m sure Stone won’t mind.”

“I’m sure Stone would notice that you also have the day off,” she said quietly, pressing a kiss to his forehead before heading to the bathroom.

He sighed, allowing his eyes to flutter closed again, a ghost of a smile still on his face, the memory of her lips keeping him warm.


	15. “Can I kiss you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff, first kiss
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/177445411657/can-i-kiss-you-carmisi

It had been a long day full of fielding calls, making excuses, and doing her best to make sure Barba didn’t bite her head off, and Carmen was exhausted. **  
**

Still, she couldn’t deny the slight flutter in her stomach when, right on 6pm, Detective Carisi strolled into the office, smile as bright as the sun despite the bags under his eyes.

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” she cautioned, grabbing her bag as she locked her computer. “He’s been in a mood all day.”

“Calhoun get one up on him?” Carisi teased, and Carmen laughed.

“More than likely,” she conceded before nodding to the folder in his hand. “Is it important?”

“Oh,” he looked down, as though only just realizing the folder was there in the first place, and a light blush dusted his cheeks. “Nah. This was an excuse, more than anything else.”

Carmen felt her stomach drop, and she forced herself to smile in spite of it. She’d seen the way Carisi looked at her boss, as though he put the sun in the sky himself. She’d noticed the way he latched onto every word, always eager. And more than that, she’d noticed how close the two of them had become.

None of that stopped her own feelings for Carisi blooming every time he sent a smile her way.

“Well, goodnight,” she said quietly, moving around him towards the door.

She’d just stepped out into the hall when a hand fell on her shoulder. “Carmen, wait.”

When she turned around she was surprised to find Carisi looking uncertain, smile still there, but a little more forced.

Carisi released her shoulder to rub the back of his neck. “I was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me?”

She felt her heart stutter, and she couldn’t have stopped the grin that overtook her face even if she’s tried. “Of course.”

“Really?” He breathed out, shoulders sagging with relief.

“Is that what you came here to ask?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, stepping forward into her personal space. “Yes.”

“Tonight?” She could feel her excitement growing as he nodded. “Lead the way.”

He hooked his arm through hers as they made their way out of the building and onto the street.

Carisi lead her to a small Italian restaurant, and she rolled her eyes fondly. Conversation flowed, and by the end of the night there was an energy thrumming between them, setting her heart alight, her body fizzing with anticipation.

Once they had paid and were on the street once more, Carisi took a hold of her hands, pulling her to the side, away from the pedestrians.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked quietly, ducking his head, grinning at her shyly through his lashes.

In lieu of an answer, she reached up, hooking both her hands behind his neck. As their lips met, warm and chaste and still sweet from the dessert they had shared, Carmen felt high on the sensation.

She could surely get used to this.


	16. “Take mine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/178041458627/take-mine-carmisi

It was freezing. Absolutely freezing. Misty rain hit Carmen’s face as she trudged through the park. Why she had agreed to meet Sonny there, she’d never know. (Except she absolutely did know — just thinking about him warmed her just a little).

She rounded the corner, a smile lighting her face as she spotted Sonny waving at her. She swerved around a puddle, holding out her hand to him, when her coat caught on a barb coming out of the fence.

She grimaced at the tearing sound, steeling herself before facing the damage, though she knew, without even looking, that the coat was completely ruined. She could feel the cold whipping through the new hole, chilling her to the bone.

“Here,” Sonny said gently, and when Carmen looked at him he was holding his own coat out to her. “Take mine.”

She shook her head. “Sonny, it’s freezing. You’ll catch your death.”

“Better me than you,” he said with a grin, closing in to remove her coat from her shoulders.

She was prepared to protest further, but as he slid his coat on in its place, still warm from his own body, she found she didn’t have it in her.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, ducking her head as his arm came to rest around her shoulders.


End file.
